


Done Talking About Me Already?

by caffeinated_pens



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of Molly the crisp thief, Other, Suicidal Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE LENGTH AND GENERAL SUCKINESS OF THIS ONE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SCENE BETWEEN THE BOYS AND THEIR PARENTS AND IDK HOW TO DO THAT ALL WRITERS WHO CAN DO THAT HAVE MY RESPECT





	Done Talking About Me Already?

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE LENGTH AND GENERAL SUCKINESS OF THIS ONE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SCENE BETWEEN THE BOYS AND THEIR PARENTS AND IDK HOW TO DO THAT ALL WRITERS WHO CAN DO THAT HAVE MY RESPECT

“Oh,” Mrs. Holmes said as she walked into the room, “Your friends are here.”

John cleared his throat. “We were um... Just leaving.” They exited the room.

“Thanks for lunch Gordon,” Sherlock called as they left.

“Yes thank you,” Mycroft added before Mrs. Hudson smiled, silently waved goodbye, and closed the door behind them.

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes immediately rushed towards the hospital bed and embraced their eldest. “We’re sorry. We would have come sooner, but we were out of the country. We're so sorry.” Sherlock and Mycroft could both tell that these apologies were for two separate things.

 

***

 

After talking for a while, and what was for the Holmes brothers a ridiculous and uncomfortable amount of hugging, their parents made an excuse to see Sherlock in the hallway. “You were there when…?”, his mother questioned. He nodded. The elder Holmes’s both looked as though they were holding back tears, they hugged him yet again. “You've been taking care of him, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, cause he's taken care of you a lot more than you would care to admit, you know.”

“I know.”

“How is he doing?”, his father asked.

“He's doing fairly well. He hasn't been eating all too much or getting too much sleep, but it's better than before. The doctors say he'll be able to leave within a few days, he's going to come and stay at Baker Street. We- meaning John and I- have talked about making him see a therapist but… He's Mycroft, he'd end up giving his therapist therapy sessions.” With every sentence he said he began talking faster, in attempt to get his statement over with before he started crying as well.

 

***

 

“Done talking about me already?” Mycroft smiled as they entered the room.

“Mycroft, just know that we love you and always will. You too, Sherlock,” their father said to them.

“And was your friend wearing handc-”

“She stole our crisps.”


End file.
